


Fate/Reckoning

by Lord_Winterman



Series: Fate/Reckoning [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Winterman/pseuds/Lord_Winterman
Summary: Following the Fourth Holy Grail War, Kiritsugu Emiya makes one final effort to fulfill a promise he made, no matter what it might cost him. A one-shot that will eventually be expanded into a larger story.
Series: Fate/Reckoning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072643
Kudos: 7





	1. Father's Day

_Ten Years Ago…_

Kiritsugu breathed deeply, then exhaled slowly, his breath visible in the frigid air. The weather was just barely acceptable for this operation, but it would be enough to conceal their approach. Across from him, Gallagher Fraga McRemitz tugged his rune-enhanced gloves over his hands.

“This is not what I had in mind when you requested my services,” the Irishman said.

“Then let’s hope our friends are enough of a distraction,” Kiritsugu replied, then looked at his watch. “Thirty seconds.”

The pilot nodded, and Gallagher said nothing as he met the Mage Killer’s eyes, the last seconds ticking down.

It had taken a considerable amount of resources to put this together, and he wasn’t entirely sure if they could pull it off. Still, he had cash to burn, and more than a few contacts gathered over the years to make it plausible.

A ripple of explosion shook the ground, disturbing the ley lines and the Bounded Field powered by them, revealing the Einzbern Castle once more to his eyes.

For anything else, this amount of explosives would have been overkill. For three people laying siege to a mage’s castle, Kiritsugu was concerned it wouldn’t be enough. As it stood, the Bounded Field would be up again in a matter of minutes.

Before the Fourth Holy Grail War, he would have been able to disrupt the Bounded Field by himself, rending the need for assistance entirely moot. He had been a part of the family then.

By Old Man Acht’s reckoning, Kiritsugu had betrayed the Einzberns. He had not been allowed to explain anything, and had been barred from the castle, forbidden to see his daughter. For failing to bring them the Grail, that last one was to be the ultimate punishment.

But even with his magical and physical strength waning, Kiristugu had earned the moniker “Mage Killer” for a reason, and amidst his many broken promises, he planned to keep one that mattered the most.

“Go!”

The two jumped out from the helicopter, parachutes deploying and slowing them to a safe descent onto the roof, then immediately went to breach the windows below. Another helicopter swooped down and dropped a team of mercenaries hired by the Musik family began sweeping the lower floors.

One handy resource he had gathered during his career was finding who had grudges with whom, especially within the Association. The Musik family’s interest in the Einzberns’ homunculus secrets was an easy sell, and their enthusiastic investment in the operation was almost pathetic.

Kiritsugu had no illusions about the nature of their alliance, and had taken the appropriate measures to safeguard his personal mission’s success, his own transport and help being only the most visible of his contingencies. Likewise, he was sure Acht wouldn’t let the intruders abscond with anything actually important, and would likely repel the incursion in short order, meaning he and his partner needed to move fast.

As he made to breach, he fired a burst from his AUG, flying through shattered glass. Fortunately, there was no one guarding the room, though he expected the attendants would respond shortly.

And then he spotted his daughter looking around, bleary-eyed at the sudden commotion within and around the castle, but she was wide awake when she saw who had just burst into her room.

“Daddy?” she asked, disbelieving her eyes.

Slinging his rifle over his shoulder, Kiritsugu ran over to his daughter, pulling her into a hug.

“I’m here, Illya, just like I promised,” he said, stroking her hair. “But we need to leave.”

The door slammed open as one of the guards stormed in. Gallagher chucked a rune-inscribed stone, detonating like a flashbang grenade, allowing him to close distance and subdue the homunculus.

“We need to move,” Gallagher said.

“Alright, Illya, you need to go with Gallagher. I will be close behind you.”

Surprisingly, Illya was undisturbed by the violence taking place, and did not protest as Kiritsugu threw his coat around her and handed her to Gallagher.

Making sure the room remained clear as they exited, he leaned out into the hall, spraying a hail of gunfire down the hall, shredding the other homunculus approaching them down before they could properly react to his presence, then ran back to the window for the final descent to the ground, leaving a farewell present.

By the time Gallagher and Illya were on the ground, Kiritsugu not far behind, their ground transport pulled up, a Humvee he had acquired and modified for this exact purpose. Gallagher deposited Illya in the back and clambered in, the Mage Killer took shotgun.

“Punch it!” he ordered, even before the doors were closed.

The driver quickly responded, and snow spewed out behind them as they peeled towards their exfiltration point. An explosion thundered at the castle, the present casting chunks of masonry and his family’s old suite.

Behind him, he could see the Musik group doing the same, at a different vector and pursued by homunculus, maintaining their attack even as the intruders sped out of range and view.

_That’s one objective cleared,_ Kiritsugu thought.

[F/R]

Kiritsugu Emiya was counting on every shred of training he had acquired over his career to keep himself awake for the final stretch of his journey. His lone passenger was sleeping peacefully in the back seat. He could hardly fault her on that, but on the other hand, she would have loved to see an actual, living city instead of the cold white of the Einzbern Castle.

_There will be time for that later,_ he thought to himself.

After the ordeal they had both been through, he decided it was time for an actual vacation, but that could wait until they had all recovered.

He pulled to a stop in the driveway. His passenger stirred when at the cessation of movement, and the vehicle powering down. Thankfully, she did not protest him unfastening her and scooping her up in his arms to carry her inside. As light as she was, he still found his strength beginning to fade.

But it was enough.

He opened the gate and strode across the grounds to the house. Lights were still on and he could hear the TV was on. The bundle in his arms began to squirm, so he set her down, but she still held his hand tightly.

“Shirou, I’m back.”

There was the sound of scuffling in the living room, followed by running towards the entry way, then a boy with reddish hair slid into view. He was about to run up for a hug when he saw the girl clinging to Kiritsugu’s leg.

“Illya, this is your brother.”

The boy stared blankly at the white-haired girl with red eyes, who then broke into a bright smile.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said. “I hope we can be friends!”

_Welcome home, Illya._


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With morning comes some questions as the Emiya clan settles in.

Morning came and more conversation is had over breakfast, namely a long-overdue discussion between Kiritsugu and Shirou explaining the family situation. It was both easier and harder than he had expected. He didn’t have to hide anything regarding magic, as both children were in the know. It was also harder, as there were certain…complications concerning himself, Iri, and Maiya, as well as the whole of the Fourth Holy Grail War, not to mention his personal history that he wasn’t ready to tackle just yet.

However, Illya was observant, so he would have to cross the bridge soon before she made the connections on her own, but for now, the basics of the recent family history would suffice.

“So that’s why you were traveling?” Shirou asked, when all was said and done.

“Yes. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to inform you sooner.”

“It’s fine.”

Maiya emerged from the rooms, still wearing the signs of her hospital stay and the injuries that sent her there. Illya stared at her curiously as the woman not-quite-hobbled into the room.

Kiritsugu made a mental note to broach the subject sooner than anticipated.

“Madame,” the dark-haired woman said, bowing politely before settling down at the table to Kiritsugu’s left.

Shirou scratched his cheek. “So she’s going to be staying here, right? You shouldn’t look so sad.” Still lost in thought he turned to the girl. “So you’re my little sister,” he said, apparently sorting things out for himself.

“No!” Illya contested, with all the certainty of a nine-year-old. “I’m the big sister.”

“Wh-what?”

Kiritsugu smiled at the redhead’s sputtering. “Believe or not, Shirou, she’s actually about a year older than you.”

“Little brother…” Illya stared at him intently in a silent battle of wills before she was satisfied, crossing her arms over her chest in triumph. “Good. From now on, you can count on me for anything.”

The door slammed open, a high-schooler with light brown hair tied up in a ponytail.

“Good morning~!” Taiga Fujimura sang on the way in, stopping short when she saw Illya. “What?!” Moving across the room with insane speed, she popped next to the snowy-haired girl. “And who’s this pretty lady?”

“Good morning, Taiga,” Kiritsugu replied, trying not to sound exasperated, especially as he was somewhat relieved at her arrival. “This is Illyasviel. She’s my daughter.”

Taiga’s head quickly whipped back and forth as she looked from father to daughter. “Wah!? You’re Kiritsugu’s daughter? That means you’re Shirou’s little sister!”

“Big sister!” Illya contested, heatedly.

After some arguing, some attention was drawn to “big sister” fidgeting and fiddling with her clothes. There really hadn’t been an opportunity to change, and her clothes weren’t exactly suitable for the warmer climate of Fuyuki.

“You’re going to need a fresh wardrobe.”

Taiga immediately sprang up, waving her hand. “Oh! Oh! I can help!”

“Are you sure, Taiga?”

“Yuhuh! Times like this, I can be reliable.”

Kiritsugu smirked. “Very well. I’ll leave this matter to you.”

“Yes! Come on, Iriya.” Sweeping Illya up, away, and out of the room.

[F/R]

A kindly old woman led the two of them through a vast space filled with clothes.

“Here, Miss Taiga,” she said, laying another stack of garments out.

“Thank you,” Taiga replied, then turned to her charge. “Here. Pick anything you’d like.”

“Anything…?” Illya pondered her options before jumping up. “Oh! That thing papa wears. I want something like that!”

“Oho~, you’re aiming high, aren’t you?” Taiga turned to the old lady. “Do we have any children’s kimonos? Something with a cheerful look.”

“Yes, I believe we do.”

“Awesome!” She replied, patting Illya on the shoulder and stooping to her level. “Go ahead and pick one out.”

“Hmm…” Looking around, the snowy-haired girl’s eyes locked on a light shade of pink. “That one!”

Taiga held out the garment in front of her. “Yes, this looks like the right size. You have the looks to do this justice.”

[F/R]

Everyone patiently wait in the next room when the door slammed open, the Fujimura heiress leaning in, clearly holding something behind the wall.

“Aaand the Clothing Transformation is complete!”

Taiga swung Illya into view. A pink kimono with flowers of purple, red, and white, a purple obi, hair tied up with a red ribbon. Kiritsugu straightened up, blinking at the change.

“This is a moving sight,” he said, an indescribable emotion creeping in. “I didn’t expect you to come back in a kimono.”

“Papa, what do you think?” Illya asked. “Do I look pretty?”

The former Mage-Killer got up and walked around, giving her a quick hug. “Mmhm. It suits you.”

Once released from her father’s embrace, Illya meandered to Shirou, twirling around and getting a feel for the length.

“Shirou, what do you think?”

The redhead leaned back a bit. “W-well…um, it looks good, I guess.”

“Hey!” said Taiga, suddenly appearing next to them. “Since we’re here and all, let’s put you in a kimono as well! Maiya, too!”

Shirou sputtered. “What? I’m fine!”

His protests were ignored as Taiga forcibly changed him into his new clothes. Maiya wordlessly went along with the Fujimura girl’s vision of fun. Kiritsugu enjoyed tea with Illya while the others were changed.

“There, there,” Taiga said, heralding the return. “No need to say a word. Now, get. Out there.”

A blushing Shirou was shuffled back into the room, wearing a gray, striped kimono and a blue sash.

“I’m still not sure why you’re including me in all of this,” Maiya said, emerging behind them, a midnight-colored kimono tied off with a white _obi_.

“It’s a family thing,” Taiga answered. “Even if you’re not related, Kiritsugu holds you in high regard. You’re as good as family, so leaving you out isn’t an option!”

Maiya blinked, but had nothing to really say to that, so she politely inclined her head. For her part, Illya stared at the older woman curiously.

Ignoring their reactions, Taiga whipped out a camera. “Picture time!”

A short scuffle arranged the four of them in a measure of comfort, huddled together while Taiga set up the camera.

“Smile!” she said, and snapped the photo.

[F/R]

The picture would become a centerpiece of many more pictures that would follow. And every day until his eyesight failed him, Kiritsugu would spare a moment to look at that portrait, smiling, however slightly, at having his remaining family together, if only for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I haven’t forgotten about this series. However, Naruto: Re and Into Black have been taking up the bulk of my focus as of late. Furthermore, researching upwards of a hundred historic and literary figures, their respective legends, myths, spin-offs stories, re-tellings, adaptations, and fun facts takes a considerable amount of time (though having some of them moving in blocs tends to make the process easier). Tying said figures/Servants with a corresponding Master just makes things a little more…challenging. Still, I wanted to do something with this series, and you may see a couple more snippets before the year is out.
> 
> Full disclosure: this chapter was partially modeled after a fan-comic I found on Pinterest, which was pleasantly fluffy considering the canon endings for most involved. The major change between that and this is the absence of Sella and Leysritt (who don’t exist at this point in time), and the continued presence of Maiya Hisao.
> 
> The kimonos worn by the Emiya family were selected from their wear from Today’s Menu for the Emiya Family (Illya) and some flashbacks from Kiritsugu’s final night (Kiritsugu and Shirou). Maiya’s was simply colored after her usual wear (I don’t think she ever changes her wardrobe at all during Zero).
> 
> As for why Maiya’s still around, 1) Shirou and Illya/Sayuri are going to need adult supervision in the know of the magic scene after Kiritsugu passes, 2) that’s one less Master I have to hunt down to match to a Servant, and 3) her final quest was unfulfilled due to her death in Fate/Zero. And since a certain character from Strange/Fake has a confirmed connection to Maiya, there’s no way I’m passing up on that little thread for a larger universe.


	3. Krampus Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A non-canon one-shot in the theme for the season.

_Present Day…?_

Sayuri Emiya skipped along as she and her brother made their way to the rendezvous. A text from out of the blue had shown up on their phones earlier that day, with little more than a time and place.

Shinij’s blue and grey mop stuck out under the moonlight, the scarecrow lounging on the bench while his sister rose to greet them. Rin stood to the side with Ayako, the two putting their conversation on hold when they noticed the Emiyas’ arrival.

The gang gathered in the middle of the park they had been directed to. Shinji hardly moved a muscle, but his mismatched eyes staring upward indicated his awareness of his surroundings.

“So, any idea why we got call up?” Yuri asked. “At the rate this story goes, it’ll be like…” She made a show of looking at a watch that wasn’t there. “A bajillion years until we actually get to do anything?”

Shinji lazily shrugged. “Beats me,” he answered, sitting up properly. “I wasn’t informed of any changes that would necessitate this.”

Looking around, Rin shook her head, with Ayako doing so more vigorously. She stopped and cocked her head, as if listening to something. Sakura soon followed suit.

“Is that jingling?” Sakura asked.

“Eyes up,” Shirou said, pointing upwards.

A flying object streaked across the sky, a larger body preceded by eight smaller silhouettes.

“Holy Rocky Road, is that a sleigh?” Yuri asked.

“That’s a sleigh,” Shirou confirmed. “And someone just jumped out.”

“…It might be a good idea to move.”

Everyone ran and dove for cover as a humanoid meteor slammed into the ground, leaving an impact crater big enough to sink couple of cars. Jagged sections of pavement rose up at the edges.

“Everyone still alive?” Yuri called out.

“More or less,” Shinji replied.

A figure rose from the crater, stepping over the ruined pavement. Dressed in red with white trim, he had a great white beard that covered his chest, mussed and messy from viscera. On his shoulder rested an axe bigger than any of them were tall, sagging against his shoulder with a mighty heft.

“Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?” Rin asked.

Now towering over them, the monster of a person breathed out, rancid fumes issuing forth in a cloud. Joints popped and cracked as the giant rose to full height, bulging eyes rolling every which way.

**“NAUGGHTYY!”** it growled out, guttural and rough.

_Heroic Spirit: Santa Claus. Class: Berserker._

Everyone stood silent, staring at the monstrous incarnation of Santa Claus.

“What the fudge mint bubblegum?” Yuri muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Considering how Heroic Spirits can be drawn from historic and literary sources, and their power is a mixture of age, belief, scope and scale of their accomplishments, and a measure of originality, Santa Claus, while not as powerful as Gilgamesh, should still be top-tier Servant potential.


End file.
